Hetalia: Seven Minutes in Heaven
by XxPastaLoverxX
Summary: What happens when Prussia decides to throw a party with all of the nations? What if the party played a little game of Seven Minutes in Heaven? What if Prussia forces you to play, too? Who's to say you're interested in such a game? Prussia, of course!
1. China

_**Hetalia Seven Minutes in Heaven: China**_

You sat on the couch in the living room of Prussia - who was throwing a party. The party consisted of none other than the accursed game: Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Prussia came by with a purple fedora filled to the brim with cards. Each card had a certain image on it. "Your turn." He smirked as you reluctantly dug your hand into the violet hat and pulled out a card. You stared at it blankly, knowing exactly who you had gotten. You put the card back in the hat, stood up, and blinked.

You called out to the group of countries, "China. I choose you."

The elder nation looked up at you. "You picked my card, aru~?"

You nodded slowly as Japan opened the door to the closet, allowing you and China to enter it. You smiled at Japan who in turn said, "You both have seven minutes."

He shut the door and that was that. You now had seven minutes in a closet with one of the seemingly girliest nations. Awesome.

You leaned against the door and folded your arms. After a minute or so, you got bored."Well?"

China gave you a confused look before responding, "Well, what?"

"Well, this is a kissing game and so far all you've done is stand there."

He gave another puzzled expression. "All _you've_ done is lean there, aru."

You rolled your eyes. "Details, details..."

"Our seven minutes are running out, aru."

"And you suppose I care about this?"

"Well, you just complained that I haven't done anything..."

"...And your point?"

"Aiyaa, you're so confusing _-Chan!"

You gave him a brief look of lust that faded away quickly. "Listen, our time in here is running out. We may as well get this over with."

He raised his eyebrow. "You continue to baffle me..."

You sighed and rolled your eyes. You quickly grabbed China's shirt collar, pulled him to where your noses were touching, and your face turned red.

_'Let's get this over with...'_ You thought.

You were about to finish off what you had started when China did it for you. He pushed his face towards yours and your lips met. When you pulled away in shock, those simple three words escaped his lips. "I love you." You were in shock. He never showed any signs of this emotion towards you previously, why so sudden? Then again, you pretty much did the exact same thing to him. You didn't really care. You loved him and you were happy to know that he felt the same way. But one thing was troubling him. His lip quivered. He was afraid you didn't like him in the same way he liked you. He turned away. "Aiyaa, I really shouldn't have said anything, aru..."

You cupped his face in your hands and turned his face so it was facing yours once more. It was time for the confession. "I love you, too."

His face brightened and he smiled. He snaked his arms around your waist and kissed you passionately. You wrapped your arms around his neck with the same amount of passion. The two of you leaned against the door and made-out until England gripped the door knob. He opened the door. "Times up-" The two of you fell onto the ground. When China pushed himself up, a shiny strand of saliva connected his lips to yours. France wolf-whistled and America gave you two thumbs up. He was the only one who knew about your crush on China.


	2. France

_**Hetalia Seven Minutes in Heaven: France**_

Why Prussia was forcing everyone he knew to play Seven Minutes in Heaven was a mystery to you. But as you were planning sneaking out of his house, he shoved his purple fedora under your nose. You knew your fate was sealed. You hesitantly reached inside the hat and pulled out one of the cards. Your particular card had a rose on it. Great.

You knew exactly who you had gotten but you still felt the need to ask. "Who had a rose...?"

France raised his hand and gave you a flirty grin. "Ma chérie, that would be me~"

You scowled. "Come on _pretty boy_, let's go."

He walked over to the door and opened it like a gentleman. "After you, mademoiselle." He gave another flirty grin as you trudged into the closet.

You sighed when he shut the door, rolled your eyes, and crossed your arms. "This game is so pointless..."

"It's not all that pointless, oui?"

"Yeah, kissing game, big whoop."

He stared at you blankly. "Oh but kissing isn't so pointless~ Kissing can lead to many things; this game basically starts a relationship, non?"

You gave him a look of horror. "Relationships? I don't want to be in a relationship with you!"

He sighed. "Ah, but mademoiselle, have you forgotten that the rules are that you have to kiss?"

"I will _**not**_ kiss you!" You turned so your back was facing him.

"Ma chérie..." He put his hand on your shoulder.

You spun around on your heels. "Don't-" Your sentence was interrupted by his lips landing softly on yours and giving you a forceful, yet passionate, kiss. You pulled away quickly. "What the hell? Pervert!"

"Je t'aime, _"

Your mouth fell open. Him, of all people, loved you? This had to be some sort of nightmare or something. But your heart said this was a fairy tale; a dream come true. Your mind thought that there was no way in Hell you'd love France. But your heart spoke differently. Your heart took control. You threw yourself at France, knocking both of you to the ground. Your lips landed perfectly on his and you kissed him with as much passion as he had done for you. He entwined his fingers in your hair and you did the same with his. Unfortunately, your make out session was cut short by the door opening. Prussia looked jealous of France. Germany got a nose bleed. Italy, being the one who opened the door, blushed dark red. You slowly stood up and left the closet with France in tow. You acted like it never happened. But, your heart may have made the decision to kiss him but that doesn't mean you'll be forgetting about it anytime soon. That didn't mean you didn't like it…


	3. England

_**Hetalia Seven Minutes in Heaven: England**_

Prussia's party was beginning to turn into a disaster. Why? England had gotten into a fight with France. England shouted petty insults at France which in turn earned him some words in French that he hadn't understood. They were now trying to strangle each other. You leaned forward on Prussia's couch and rested your elbows on your knees. Your hands dangled in the air as you watched the fight. Prussia, ignoring the two feuding nations, came over to you and stuck the fedora in your face. "_, your turn."

You sighed and pulled out a card. Your card had what seemed to be a green bunny with wings. _The flying mint bunny._ You placed the card softly back into the hat and stood up. You walked over to the two countries and put your hands on both of their chests. You pushed them apart and looked right into England's eyes. "England. It's your turn to go into the closet."

He blushed slightly and nodded. He walked towards the closet door and opened it. He allowed you to enter first. After all, he _was_ a gentleman.

The first thing you did when the door shut was sit down near the door. The light that came from underneath the door illuminated your face in an eerie fashion. England shuffled around the closet and ran into the wall. "B-Bloody hell, it's very hard to see in here…" He reached around for a light switch. You heard a click and knew he was successful as the intensity of the light somewhat blinded you. You looked right at England – who was now leaning against a wall – and noticed how red his face was. You checked your watch and noted that you had just wasted two of your minutes sitting around.

You stood up and walked over to England who, in turn, blushed darker. "England, our time is running out in here." You showed him your watch.

He took notice of the very few remaining minutes. Then, without hesitation, he grabbed your shoulders and pulled you forward, crashing his lips onto yours. You would have pulled away out of shock if his hands weren't holding you head still. You hesitated for a moment before you kissed him back. You both pulled away for breath and he flipped the two of you so you were now pinned against a wall. His hand made its way up the back of your shirt, pulling it up to reveal your belly-button, before Japan opened the door only to see your stomach and England's hand up your shirt.

"Go-Gomensai!" He bowed quickly, blushed, and ran off.

Let's just say England got a little further than anyone expected him to ever get after you two left the closet~!


	4. America

_**Hetalia Seven Minutes in Heaven: America**_

Prussia knew very well that you did _not_ want to play this stupid game. This little _fact_ made him want to play it even more. _Especially_ when your turn came around. He shoved the fedora right under your nose. "Pick a card, any card!"

You sighed and rolled your eyes. "Do I have to?"

"You were invited over to my awesome house and you want to pass up something like this?"

You pushed the hat away from you. "Yes, yes I do."

"Well fine." He picked up a green hat which was filled to the top with all of the _girls'_ cards. He made his way over to America and said, "Yo, America. Pick a card!"

America stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth and dug inside the hat. He pulled out a card and looked at it carefully. You see, the girls' cards were a bit easier to tell who you got. All they were was a plain index card with a name written on it. He put the card back into the hat. "_! You get to go into the closet with the hero!"

You sighed. "Horray. I am ecstatic." You stood up and headed towards the closet.

"You should be ecstatic, I'm a hero!"

You both entered the closet and England closed the door but not before adding, "Good luck…"

You thought to yourself, _'I may need it…'_

You just stood, facing the door, with your back turned towards America. You wanted to get it over with but your feet wouldn't budge. You were basically frozen. America took one step towards you. You could hear his footsteps approaching but you didn't, you _couldn't,_ move. He wrapped his arms around you from behind in a warm embrace. He was taller than you so he bent down slightly so his lips were right by your ear. He whispered, "I love you, _." His warm breath tickled you ear and you shuddered. He turned you around so you were looking him in the eyes.

You put your hands on his shirt and gripped the cloth in your hands. You inched closer to him, face red. "I-I think I love you too, America…"

He smiled brightly and kissed your forehead. You stood on your tiptoes and pushed your lips onto his. He licked your bottom lip to beg for entrance with you gave him. Your tongues wrestled for dominance which America ended up winning. You parted for air. After a moment of breath, the two of you resumed making out. You tangled your fingers in his hair and he wrapped his arms around your waist. You had been keeping track of time in your head and realized your seven minutes were almost up. You pulled away and leaned against a wall. America gave you a confused look and you merely tapped your wrist as if you were tapping a watch. He nodded. England opened the door and the light flooded inside.

Prussia looked disappointed. "So, uh… Did you guys do anything…?"

America smiled, put his arm around your shoulder, and pointed to himself. "The hero is in love!"

You smiled up at him and snuggled under his arm. "You're my hero, America…"


	5. Russia

_**Hetalia Seven Minutes in Heaven: Russia**_

Why did Prussia throw this party? All the invitation said was: _'You are invited to Prussia's Awesome Party!'_ and stated the details. So, I guess that's why. Prussia was throwing a party to express his _'aweomeness'_. And you were invited. Well, you guys were good friends. Why wouldn't you be invited?

You watched as one by one, the cards in the hat started to disappear. Prussia shouted, "Hey, _! It's your turn!"

You sighed and walked over to him. The only way he could get you to play was by promising you that you would get someone you liked. Of course, he knew who your crush was. It was pretty obvious. And – being Prussia – he probably would rig the game for you. You reached into the purple velvet hat and pulled out a card with a sunflower. You raised the card in the air and waved it around. "Who had the sunflower card?"

Russia raised his hand which caused half of the room to sweat drop. You smiled. Prussia's face had anger all over it. Of course he knew you had a crush on Russia and of course he still hated him just as much, perhaps even more. You walked over to the closet, opened the door, and stepped inside. He stepped inside and sat down. Lithuania shut the door.

Immediately, you had the need to ask, "Sooooo, Russia. Got any crushes?"

He nodded. "Da~"

"Oooooon?"

"Become one with Mother Russia and maybe I'll tell you~" He held out his hand, waiting for you to shake it.

You shook his hand. About five seconds later, his lips were pressed against yours. Your eyes shot open and you fell backwards in shock. Yes, you liked him but it was just a natural reflex for you to pull back. Russia smiled and said, "You."

"Yeah, I kinda figured…" You sweat dropped.

"So, I figure you like me and that's why you asked, da?"

You blushed and nodded. He reached his hand toward you and stroked your face. The door open and light flooded into the room. After seeing Russia _caressing _your face, Prussia growled. In response, Russia murmured very quietly, "Kolkolkol…"

After the two of you left the closet, Russia took you to Prussia's bedroom where you _literally_ became one with _Russia_.


	6. Japan

_**You must all hate me for how lazy I've been… I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! *Is too lazy to make Japan have an… 'Accent'***_

You sat on Prussia's couch, straightening your glasses as you continued reading some random book you had brought from home. Prussia came up to you with the fedora, shoving right under your nose. You sighed, calmly closed the book, and set it on the table. You reached into the hat and pulled out a card with some onigiri on it. You set the card in the hat, on top of all of the other ones. Standing up, you walked over to the closet and opened the door. You spoke quietly, "Onigiri…"

Japan's face flushed. He stood up and walked to the closet, silently walking in after you. He shut the door before hiding in a corner, his palms placed on his face - hopelessly trying to squish out the fact that he was chosen to be in the closet with someone like… you.

He didn't think you were bad – he actually thought you were a very nice girl. It was just that you were a part of the Allies and, as Germany had stressed many times before, "the Allies are the enemy." Though, he had hoped England would put in a good word for him.

"So, Japan…" You spoke, interrupting his thoughts.

He looked at you and answered with, "Y-Yes, _-San?"

"W-What do you want to do for seven minutes?" Your face turned a light shade of pink.

He looked away, his blush still visible, and mumbled a quiet, "I don't know…"

You moved your face closer to his. "This _is_ a kissing game, right? Maybe we should-"

You were interrupted by Japan pressing his lips against yours in a soft kiss. He pulled away quickly, his face back to its completely red state. He started saying a very quick apology somewhere along the lines of, "I am very sorry, _-San! I-I don't know what came over me! I-I-"

You smiled at the Asian nation. "It's quite alright, Japan…"

"N-No, it was completely unacceptable! I-I must make it up to you!"

You sweat dropped. "No, Japan, really. It's okay…" You planted a soft kiss on his lips.

His eyes widened. He was about to pull away when you put your hand on the back of his head, keeping him where he was.

He didn't know what to do. He wasn't very experienced in this area of life.

You ran your tongue against his bottom lip. His blush darkened as he slowly opened his mouth. You slid your tongue inside his mouth.

Of course, your 'fun' was ruined by America opening the door. "Time's- Dude, Japan, you actually scored!"

The two of you in the closet blushed and left the small space. You sat back down at the couch and continued reading your book like nothing happened. But, every now and then you would shoot a smile over at Japan…


	7. Italy

_**Whenever I roleplay as Italy, I give him magic pockets… So, I'm kind of gonna do that in this…**_

"Prussia…" You muttered to the awesome nation as he sat next to you on his couch, setting the fedora on the table in front of you. "Remind me again how you convinced me to do this…"

A smirk played across his lips. "I told you _he'd_ be here, remember…?"

Your face flushed and you crossed your arms over your chest. "I-I still don't know w-why I agreed…"

"It's because me, being my awesome self, was able to assure you he'd be the one you picked…~"

You slowly uncrossed your arms and bent over, reaching your hand into the hat. You grabbed the first card your hand touched and pulled it out of the hat. You looked at it and smiled. Prussia leaned in to look at it. "Told you you'd get him…"

You stood up, walking over to where the Axis nations were all sitting. You bent down in front of Italy. "Hey there Feli! I picked your card!"

Italy looked at you and blushed slightly. The ditsy expression of his that you had grown to love plastered itself on his face. "Veeee~"

You smiled at the Italian and escorted the both of you into the closet.

Once in the closet, the two of you were surrounded by the darkness. Italy pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and switched it on, creating an eerie light on his face. "Veeee~" He said in a ghostly way.

You giggled at the adorable nation. You took the flashlight from him and placed it under your chin, creating the same eerie effect on your face. You smiled. "Say, Italy…"

He cocked his head. "Ve~? What is it~?"

"What else do you have in those pockets of yours?"

He reached in. "Let me see…" He pulled out a piece of paper, folded to look like a card. In very neat handwriting "Italy" was written on the front. "Ve~? What's this~?"

Your eyes widened. "H-How the…?"

"I wonder what this is…" Italy started to open the card.

You knew exactly what that card was. It was one of the many write-but-do-not-send letters you'd written expressing your love for Italy. You jumped at Italy. "D-Don't open that!"

You knocked Italy over and sent the letter flying in an unknown direction. You had him pinned to the ground. Your eyes locked with his for a brief moment before you looked away, blushing. Italy spoke quietly, "U-Umm… _... W-Why didn't you want me to open that letter…?"

"I-I, u-uhh…" You moved your hand slightly and felt the note. You grabbed it and rolled off of Italy. "Uh… J-Just read it…" You pushed it into his hand.

He opened it. His eyes scanned the paper. When he was done he set it down beside him and looked into your eyes. "Ve… Y-You love me, _?"

You nodded shyly, blushing slightly.

He smiled widely. "Ve~ I love you too, _~"

Your face turned slightly darker and you smiled back at him. You checked your watch. "Thirty seconds left…"

"Thirty seconds is enough for a kiss, si~?"

You nodded, smiling again. He leaned forward and kissed your lips sweetly.

Thirty seconds passed by rather quickly. You were both still involved in the kiss when the door was opened by Hungary. Italy stood up and walked to Hungary, jumping up and down saying, "I kissed her! Ve! I kissed her!"

Hungary smiled brightly. "I know, I'm so proud of you!"

You smiled and left the closet without another word.

That was the best thirty seconds of your life.


	8. Germany

_**Hetalia Seven Minutes in Heaven: Germany**_

As soon as you heard about this party, you knew what Germany's reaction would be.

"Nein! I refuse to go to play such childish games!" He screamed at his brother when he heard about this game.

"Oh, come on West~ There are plenty of hot chicks here just begging to go into that closet with you!" Prussia snickered and pointed at you.

You weren't sure why he was, but by the way he was smiling, you almost knew exactly what he had said. You stood up and walked over to the brothers. "Germany's right, this is quite a childish game. Why should we be forced to play it? That's even more childish."

Prussia snickered again. "Kesesese~" He looked at France and nodded.

France grabbed you from behind and threw you into the closet. Then did the same with Germany.

If you were a little faster, you could have gotten out.

But as soon as you heard the door click, you knew you had seven minutes.

Seven minutes to explain to Germany all of the feelings you've kept bottled up for so long.

_'Wait...'_ You think a moment. _'Why should I tell him... He probably doesn't like me back...'_

Germany sat against the door, arms crossed. "Verdammt... Why did I let myself get into this..." He murmured.

"Oi, Germany..." You called.

He turned to you. "Ja?"

One minute had passed in no time.

"W-We still have six minutes left, and knowing your brother... We won't be getting out until we do something... Entertaining to him..." You pointed to the corner where a camera was hidden. "He's watching us, you know..."

"Ja, I know..."

"I swear, he may be older than you, but you're much more mature..."

Prussia's voice came from outside. "HEY! I'M WAY MORE MATURE THAN WEST!"

You got up, walked to the door, and hit it. "Damn it, Preußen! Stop spying on us!"

You heard him drifting away from the door.

A sigh of relief escaped both yours and Germany's mouths.

Just to be safe, you grabbed the camera from the corner. You smirked at the lens, before smashing it on the ground.

Shortly after, you sat right in front of Germany. "So, Germany. We have..." You checked your watch. "Three minutes left."

Germany nodded. "Ja..."

The remaining three minutes went by quickly.

You looked at your watch again. "Ten seconds..."

In that last ten seconds, you grabbed Germany's collar and pulled him close, stealing a kiss from him.

"Ich liebe dich, Germany." You whispered to him.

He blushed lightly as the door opened. You smirkied at Prussia. "Haha, you didn't even get to see it~" You stuck your tongue out at him, teasingly.


	9. I'm So Sorry

Hey guys~ I know it's been a while since I updated… But school's tough and I have all kinds of things to do.

I'll try to update when I can…

Oh, and I may start rewriting the already-posted chapters to makes them longer.

Thank you for understanding~ ;u;

~XxPastaLoverxX


	10. My Apologies

Attention!

The unthinkable has happened!

I have recently found myself into Homestuck.

I know, I haven't updated in quite some time.

I apologize.

My procrastination got the better of me.

I will attempt to start this series back up soon.

Again, I apologize.

~ XxPastaLoverxX


	11. Canada

_**Hetalia Seven Minutes in Heaven: Canada.**_

Seven minutes.

A simple seven minutes.

Seven minutes that could be spent with any of the men that sat in front of you.

Of course, one of them, you had your heart set on.

As you reached into Prussia's fedora to pick out your fellow closet-goer, you shot a glance over to that one guy no one noticed.

The one guy you had loved since you first got to know him.

"Matthew," you spoke softly as you pulled out the only card in the hat with a maple leaf on it.

Prussia looked at you, a confused look spread upon his pale face. "Who's that?"

Rolling your eyes, you walked over to said forgotten man, and smiled at him. "I do believe that we are supposed to be in that closet together."

Blood rushed to his cheeks, causing them to be turned a tint of red. "O-oh, alright then."

You helped the blonde up, and led him in the direction of the closet.

"You two have seven minutes," a voice sounded from behind the both of you, as you entered the small space.

_Click._

The door was shut, and locked.

Now, you had seven minutes to do what you've always wanted to do.

Tell him.

Tell him exactly how you felt about him.

Though, you were afraid that you would ruin your friendship if he found out.

Nervousness ran through you as soon as you _considered _telling him.

Your cheeks' were flushed with colour after thirty seconds of silence.

"Matthew," you began, only to turn your head away with a slight shake. "…Never mind."

He looked at you, tilting his head a bit. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" You looked directly at him at him, his face full of worry, that was soon relieved.

"I-I guess that's good, then."

You nodded slightly.

You sat there in silence for a few seconds, just staring into each other's eyes.

Your eyes opened wide, and you looked like a deer caught in headlights, when he abruptly hugged you.

"_, I-" he began, only to be cut off.

"I love you, Matthew." You spoke into his ear, quietly.

His cheeks heated up once more.

"I love you, too."

Only two minutes had gone by.

Two of the seven minutes you were spending with _him_.

The first two minutes seemed to go on for an eternity.

The last five seemed to go by very quickly, spent only in hugs.

Seven minutes quickly depleted into zero.

"_Time's up."_

That same voice from earlier was heard from the outside of the closet.

_Click._

The door was unlocked.

All that voice had to do was open the door, and then—

You grabbed the door knob, and pulled it, as to make it unable to be used to open that closet door.

You stood there, holding the door shut, for a few minutes.

"_Let's move to another closet."_

That voice in the back was music to your ears.

You were now able to spend the night in the closet, with Matthew, doing God knows what.

Cuddling, most likely.

_**I have completely forgotten every single personality from Hetalia.**_

_**Pardon me if this is out of character.**_

_**I know this was short, I apologize.**_

_**I also apologize for the lack of updates, and I regret to say that this will most likely be my last update.**_

_**I was planning on getting to every request, but…**_

_**The personalities have left my mind.**_

_**Thank you for supporting me, whilst I was writing this, and I really do hope that this was an enjoyable series, as well as an enjoyable last chapter.**_

_**I do not own any of the characters that have ever been used in this fanfiction.**_

_**I shall see you all in my next fanfiction, if I decide to write a new one someday.**_

_**Ciao!**_


End file.
